priparafandomcom-20200223-history
Fortune Party
Fortune Party is a Pop type brand. It is preferred by Dorothy West and Leona West. Known Coords Promotional Coord 2014 *Twin Signal Gingham Coord *Merry Christmas Idol Coord *Christmas Idol Shooting Star Coord *Marine Voyage Coord *Milky Pink Sailor Coord *Sweet Donut Coord *Gold Star Marching Coord *New Year Sheep Wool Coord *New Year Pink Sheep Coord *New Year Sky Blue Sheep Coord *New Year Yellow Sheep Coord *New Year Black Sheep Coord October 2014 Millefaui Collection Vol.2. * Cheerful Marine Coord * Winter Marine Coord * Stylish Marine Coord * Charming Marine Coord December 2014 Millefaui Collection Vol.3 *Sailor Crew Coord 2014 2nd Live Collection * Twin Gingham Coord *Dressing Pafé D Team Cyalume Coord *Dressing Pafé R Team Cyalume Coord *Fresh Marching Star Coord *Sapphire Marching Star Coord *Amethyst Marching Star Coord *Shooting Dream Coord *Shooting Spark Coord *Shooting Star Coord *Sailor Ruffle Coord *Sailor Shine Ruffle Coord *Sailor Ocean Ruffle Coord * Check School Idol Coord * Check Fresh Idol Coord Cyalume Coord Challenge Collection *Fortune Party D Cyalume Coord *Fortune Party L Cyalume Coord Pri Pass Idol Link Collection 2014 *Milky White Sailor Coord *Popping High School Coord 2015 3rd Live Collection *Nocturne Sky Idol D Coord *Nocturne Sky Idol R Coord *Cowgirl Yee Haw Coord *Cowgirl Chocolate Mint Coord 2015 1st Live Collection *Rock Style Lady R Coord *Rock Style Lady D Coord *Shooting Star Coord *Check School Idol Coord Dream Theater 2015 1st Live *Friends Ticket ☆ Exchange Naughty Coord *Friends Ticket ☆ Exchange Vitamin Coord July 2015 Millefaui Collection Vol.7 *Heartful Pink Coord *Neon Color Party Coord Dream Theater 2015 2nd Live *Excited! Surprise ☆ Party Coord 2015 3rd Live Collection *Dream Fortune Party R Cyalume Coord *Fresh Dressing Pafé R Team Cyalume Coord *Fresh Dressing Pafé D Team Cyalume Coord *Star Max ☆ Summer Coord *Star Relax ☆ Summer Coord *Star Tension ☆ Summer Coord *Shooting Spark Coord *Destiny Ribbon Idol D Coord *Destiny Ribbon Idol R Coord 2015 Series Promotional Coords *Magic Tricky Coord *Shooting Dream Coord *Striped Seven-Eleven Color Maid Coord *Check School Idol Coord *Dorothy White Star Logo Coord *Leona French Pink Star Logo Coord *PriPara Tricolor Coord Cyalume Miracle Pact Collection *Brass Band Rhythm Coord Dream Theater 2015 4th Live * Pink Twin Gingham Coord * Yellow Twin Gingham Coord *Green Twin Gingham Coord 2015 4th Live Collection *Dream Fortune Party D Cyalume Coord *PriPara Nurse Prayer Coord November 2015 Millefaui Collection Vol. 9 *Brass Band Melody Coord Dream Theater 2015 6th Live *Splendid Jet Blue Coord 2015 Dream Parade Live Collection *Skater Twin Dorothy Coord *Skater Twin Leona Coord *PriPara Police Max Coord *Cruising Border Coord Dream Theater Dream Parade *PriPara Police Relax Coord *Cruising Beach Coord *Cruising Cloud Coord Divine 2016 Vol.1 Collection *Star Border Coord 2016 Series Divine Idol Promotional Coords *Red Star Border Coord *Cheerleader Fight Coord *Cruising Shine Coord *Moonlight Blue Coord *Dressing Pafé Pop Fortune Coord *Dressing Pafé Pop Party Coord *Teenage School Orange Coord *Adolescence School Purple Coord *Sailor Boy Green Coord *Sailor Girl Pink Coord Divine 2016 Vol.2 Collection *Super Cyalume Leona Coord *Super Cyalume Dorothy Coord *Red Colored Teenaged School Coord *Blue Sky Crosswalk Coord *Scarlet Crosswalk Coord *Cheerleader Smash Coord *Cheerleader Shine Coord Dream Theater 2016 Divine Vol. 2 *Shooting Faruru Coord *Adolescence School Viridian Coord *Adolescence School Ultramarine Blue Coord *Shooting Baby Coord Divine 2016 Vol.3 Collection *Peach Colored Teenage School Coord *Lemon Colored Teenage School Coord Divine 2016 Vol.4 Collection *Triangular Marine Coord Divine 2016 Vol.5 Collection *Sailor Girl Coord *Airline Sunset Coord Dream Theater 2016 Divine Vol. 5 *Sailor Boy Coord *Airline Twilight Coord Divine 2016 Vol.6 Collection *Moonlight Red Coord *Marine Heart Dorothy Coord *Marine Heart Reona Coord *Exciting Stripe Coord Idol Time Microphone Collection * Idol Time Microphone Fortune Coord 2017 Series Promotional Coords * Voyage Pink Marine Coord * Adolescence School White Coord * Leona DanPri Green Coord * Voyage Red Marine Coord Dream Theater 2017 Time Vol.1 *Shooting Milky Coord Time 2017 Vol.2 Collection *Team Super Cyalume Dorothy Coord *Team Super Cyalume Leona Coord *Swing Dot Tuba Red Coord *Avocado Cheerleader Coord Dream Theater 2017 Time Vol. 2 * Swing Dot Saxophone Blue Coord * Avocado Cheerleader Pastel Coord Time 2017 Vol.3 Collection * Cheer Party Coord Dream Theater 2017 Time Vol. 3 * Cheer Party Pink Coord Time 2017 Vol. 5 Collection * Quilting Vivid Coord Dream Theater 2017 Time Vol. 5 * Quilting Warm Coord * Leona DanPri Coord * Leona DanPri Blue Coord Time 2017 Vol. 6 Collection * Skater Pastel Dorothy Coord * Skater Pastel Leona Coord * Rainbow Green Pafé Coord Dream Theater 2017 Time Vol. 7 * Rainbow Red Pafé Coord Gallery See Fortune Party/Image Gallery. Trivia *This brand is the first to be preferred by two main characters, Leona West and Dorothy West. Category:Anime Category:Coordlist Category:Gameplay Category:Brands Category:Fortune Party Category:Important Terms Category:Terminologies Category:Pop Brand